


We've Got Tonight

by vivaforever597



Series: Nightlife [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli and Nozomi cuddle the night before a lengthy separation. Shameless wish fulfillment fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the [Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=533wrou5ONw)... though even as a Sheena Ea-stan, I prefer [Ronan Keating and Lulu's version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpgCBfZWr80). (I mean, Kenny Rogers? _Please._ And Lulu delivers it with so much more panache than Sheena.)

Nozomi padded into her bedroom and smiled at the sight of her girlfriend, curled up on the far side of the bed, her hair let loose and pooling around her on the pillow. Nozomi stepped out of her slippers and tucked herself under the covers, facing away from Eli, who draped her arm around Nozomi's middle.

The two inched closer to one another to press their bodies together, a comfort they'd become fond of over the past year or so. Nozomi sighed contendedly, but felt a bit of tension rising within her. Abruptly, she turned over to face Eli, tossing off her arm in the process. "I wish you weren't going, Elicchi," she whispered.

Eli smiled and reach up to stroke Nozomi's cheek. "It's only for a month, Nozomi."

Nozomi smiled wanly. "I know, Elicchi." She paused to concentrate on the sensation of Eli's fingers on her face, more comforting than anything she'd known since early childhood. "I'll miss you, though."

Eli pulled her close and touched her forehead to her own. "Nozomi, we'll still talk. We just can't be together. It'll pass quickly, I promise." Nozomi muttered in agreement. "I'll miss you too, you know," she said softly. "But we have tonight. We can make the most of it." She tucked her other arm beneath Nozomi to pull her in for a sideways hug. "Want me to rub your back?"

Nozomi smiled again, this time not so wanly. "All right, Elicchi." She turned over again, and Eli's warm hand reached beneath her loose shirt to work its magic on her skin. Despite what Eli might think, she knew it would be a rather long month for her. But if another night like this lay at the end of it... any month of separation might be worth it.


End file.
